Once Upon A Never Night
by Kuroya.Phantom.In.Darkness
Summary: Book 2 of Once Upon A Night! Zero forgot all about Kaname. Kaname felt heart broken, but is still determined to once again get Zero's heart. But... Is he still the same Zero? How could he reincarnate in just a week? What really did happen during the time that Juri touched Zero? All the more, where IS Juri? If Zero is here, isn't it common sense that Juri is supposed to be here too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Demon Horse**

Kaname stared at window next to him. He knows that Zero is on the other side patrolling. He just couldn't imagine that what happened earlier is true. Zero have forgotten him… It hurts him, knowing that he… couldn't openly just say that they're mated. That he owns him, and vice versa. He loves Zero so much that he would kill anyone who dared touch him.

"… me… Kan… me… K... n…. me… **KURAN KANAME**!" Rido screamed as the windows broke. "Yes!" Kaname shouted as Rido frowned. "Listen to class! Don't space out!" Rido said as some vampires growled at him. "I'm sorry. What was it?" Kaname asked politely. The others were shocked. How could a Low Level C can make Kaname heed? "Listen to class! Or else you'll fail! I'm teaching things that only I know! So listen!" Rido shouted as he huffed.

 _ **SLIDE!**_

"Dad! Zero is! Zero is!" Ichiru came in with a sweaty face. "What happened to Zero?" Rido became worried and so did Kaname. " _A **DEMON HORSE** IS KEEPING ZEROOOOOOO_!" Ichiru cried crocodile tears as Rido fell down, Kaname's eye twitched. 'How dare a _horse_ take away my love...' Kaname thought as his aura became dark. The vampires felt it. Rido and Ichiru ignored it as they talked animatedly.

Kai stood up then ran towards the stables. The three followed when they noticed Kai's absence. The scene that welcomed them is... 'A-a horse...' Kaname thought as his poker face almost dropped. "Nii-san!" Kai called as Zero woke up. The horse named White Lily stopped nibbling on Zero's hair. "Kai? Dad? Ichiru? And... Vampire..." Zero looked at them slightly dazed. Kai went closer as Lily's eyes looked like she is about to kill someone. Zero noticed this and calmed the horse down. Kai happily went towards Zero's side while Ichiru, Rido, and Kaname looked at them with a blank face.

"Ichiru. Demon Horse?" Rido looked at Ichiru with a deadly aura. "I stopped class just for an overprotective horse!" Rido grumbled as he left to go back to the classroom. Kaname still is jealous that a horse is closer to _his_ Zero. "Niiiiiiii-saaaaaannnnnn~~~~" Ichiru groaned as he wants to sit beside Zero. Kaname also wants to, but can't...

"Vampire! What are you still doing here?! Go back to class you two too!" Zero shouted at the three, who half-halfheartedly obeyed. White Lily and Zero were left alone. Zero went back to sleep while Lily decided to nibble on Zero's hair again. Next thing is, Zero is clutching on his throat painfully with his eyes red. One thing that Zero's thinking about now is... 'Blood'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flowing Blood**

Zero clutched his burning throat as his eyes turned a dark red. He looked for a certain vial. A vial that contains his _medicine_ , the doctor that Rido made him go to made it clear that this is the only medicine that could help him. _The Flowing Blood of a Queen_ , A.K.A, Juuri, The queen of all vampires. Zero felt oddly familiar to the faint smell of the blood. Zero quickly drank the blood, feeling the texture slide down his throat, quenching the deadly thirst. Zero gasped as he finished drinking, his eyes turned back to normal. A few moments later he collapsed with a worried White Lily by his side.

 **-Inside Zero's Dream-**

 _Zero stood in front of a mirror, but the mirror doesn't show his reflection, what it shows is something he felt nostalgic with. A faded memory of when he was a just a child together with a girl and man wearing glasses._

 _" **I love you.** "_

 _A voice rang as the mirror reflected a silhouette of a person he thinks he should consider dear. Zero felt something pulling him into the mirror he cried as he opened his eyes._

 **-End of Zero's Dream-**

"Zero! Wake up please!" A voice oddly comforting called Zero back to reality. "Ka... na... me..." Zero whispered one last time before fainting once more. Kaname stared wide eyed as his breath hitched. He wanted to cry. He clutched onto Zero as if he might suddenly disappear. "Zero... Don't worry this time... I... I'll protect you..." Kaname hugged Zero's sleeping form before he carried him to his dorm.

 **-Time Skip-**

Zero felt safe, comfy, and content... 'Wait... safe? Comfy? Content? No no no. That is impossible!' Zero snapped awake and saw Kaname's sleeping face beside him. "W-what?!" Zero sat up, well, tried but the arms encasing him tightened it's hold. He struggled but it didn't do anything except tightening the hold of he vamp on him, and so he came into a conclusion.

" _ **WAKE UP YOU FRICKING PUREBLOOD!**_ "

Kaname shot awake wide eyed as he stared at the red faced silverette. "Oh... Good Evening Zero." Kaname said as Zero felt a something snap in him. "WHAT THE-" Before Zero could finish what he was saying Kaname kissed him straight into his lips. Zero struggled and fought back but Kaname seems to be too experienced. Soon Zero is flushed and having a hard time keeping up. Kaname kissed his collar bone then, Zero felt something sting and it brought him back to reality from his dazed mind.

 _ **SLAP!**_

" **PERVERT!** "

 _ **SLAM!**_

"What? I thought he already remembered me?" Kaname sighed as he stared at the door disappointed, frustrated, and pouty.

* * *

 **Kuroya: Weee~ I actually discovered the horizontal line :3 Well first of all I am terribly sorry for the over late update. TTATT sorry... but I have no excuse this time... TTATT I am also sorry for the short chapter. TTATT sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Us**

Zero ran towards his dorm with unknown speed. He wouldn't dare to look back. He could feel the brunette's eyes on him. He unconsciously shuddered. When he got to his room his phone rang surprising him. "Hello?" Zero answered as he sat on his bed exhausted. "The little [Queen] is having a tantrum. She really wants to see you again. It's anno- HEY! **DON'T TOUCH THAT!** -Zero, please take her away from me." Kaito's tired voice surprised Zero. "Is that... so... I'll ask the chairman whether she could stay or not." Zero said while Kaito thanked a lot of stuff like the plants, the air, heck even the soil! Zero only shook his head amusedly. Soon he dropped the phone next to him on the bed. He laid down while his eyelids fluttered shut.

'I'll just ask the chairman tomorrow. Sheesh, I'm exhausted.'

 **-With Kaname-**

Without Zero's knowledge, Kaname followed Zero. Knowing that the silver haired beauty is now asleep, he caressed the angelic face. "I miss you. I'm prepared to do anything to have you back..." With that said he kissed Zero's forehead then left without a sound. The silent tear that suddenly trickled from Zero's face was unnoticed.

"Kaname-sama!"

Kaname looked at Aidou. "What do you need?" Kaname asked as he crossed his arms. "I have news! _Dreadful_ news!" Aidou said as Kaname became alert. "Speak up." Kaname waited for the worst...

"Tomorrow is Zero's birthday!"

"Hanabusa, how is that dreadful?" Kaname resisted the urge to facepalm. "Tomorrow's a new moon!" Aidou screamed as Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with Zero's birthday?" Kaname asked as he stared into Aidou's eyes. "You two are mates, right?" Aidou asked as Kaname suddenly became depressed. "I... don't even know anymore..." Kaname sighed as he massaged his temple.

"Zero, as a submissive will go through heat... And since he's a _he..._ his heat will last for a _week_..."

 **-The Next Day, With Zero-**

"Chairman!" Zero slammed his hand into the chairman's desk, surprising the eccentric man. "What do you need, Zerorin?" Kaien asked with his usual smile. "Can I add a child to the night class, she's a vamp." Zero asked as Kaien looked confused. "Kaito is rambling about her being uncontrollable, because she wants to see me." Zero said as Kaien thought about it. "Okay, sure." Kaien said smiling. "Thanks." Zero left the eccentric man to go talk to Kaito. and let us say that the chairman is ecstatic to hear Zero thank him.

"Kaito." Zero called the other. "Yeah." Kaito answered obviously tired. "You can bring her here." " **FUCK YEAH!** " Kaito's voice from the phone almost made Zero's ears bleed. "Oi! Kid! You hear that?" Kaito called to someone from the other line. "I'm going to see dada?" A female child's voice warmed Zero's heart. "Yep." Kaito said as Zero heared squealing. "Kaito make sure, she has her packet of blood tablets." Zero reminded while Kaito chuckled. "Also make sure that she doesn't get out of your sight!" Zero worried. Suddenly the phone was snatched from Kaito.

"Dada?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Am I really going to see you again?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

"Baby, Juuri, behave okay?"

"Okay dada!"


End file.
